


Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer’s Day?

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Dancing, Domestic Loki, Emotional, Emotions, Flowers, Fluff, Frostpudding, Gifts, Intimacy, Jazz - Freeform, Little Bit Of Quick Smut, Loki Feels, Loki Is A Bit Mean, Loki hates dogs, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Tom & Loki, Mentions Of Family Plans, Name-Calling, Not Detailed Or Anything, Poetry, References to Shakespeare, Resolvement, Romance, Roses, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Sonnets, Slow Dancing, Spiders, Swearing, Tom Feels, Tom Hates Spiders, Tom's Cheeky With His Movie Lines, Tomki, Wedding Day Memories, Wedding Rings, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom is scared of spiders and Loki finds it humorous, Tom doesn’t. It puts him in a bad mood and Loki has to finds ways to cheer him up, poetry, flowers...anything. Tom simply can’t resist his charm no matter how mad he tries to stay at his doting husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea at 12am this morn'

The loud scream tore Loki from his sleep, his emerald green eyes snapping open immediately. He threw the sheets off his warm body and grabbed a pair of Tom’s sweatpants to put on. Tom never usually screamed that loud and it only made Loki worry, because a scream that loud meant danger.

“Thomas!” he called, rushing down the hallway of their home.

It was a quaint little home, big enough for them, for a family, which they planned on having...one day. He rounded the corner into the dining room, eyes widening when he saw Tom standing barefoot on the wooden dining table.

“Darling what in Valhalla are you doing!” he yelled.

Tom’s eyes were wide as he trembled like a leaf, pointing to the floor.

“S-spider,” he wavered.

Loki frowned, looking down at the floor where a spider, no bigger than a small bouncing ball sat, eight hairy legs bending at any sudden vibration. The god looked back up at Tom, biting his lip as he covered his mouth with his hand. Tom frowned then as Loki burst out laughing, grasping the edge of the table as he threw his head back.

“It’s only a spider, pet,” Loki cackled, wrapping his arm around his rib area.

“It’s not funny Loki I have a fear of spiders!” Tom shrieked.

He couldn’t contain himself as he dropped to his knees, clutching his sides. Tom rolled his eyes and scowled, he never laughed at anything Loki got fearful of.

“You’re a prick,” he spat.

Loki stopped.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked.

“I said you’re a prick,” the younger man huffed. “I never ever laugh when you get scared. I didn’t laugh when you got scared of those massive dogs the other week. Yet you’re laughing at me,” he added.

“Those dogs were very large and muscular Thomas, this is a little spider that will do you no harm,” the god sighed, pushing himself back up from the floor.

“I don’t care! Get rid of it!” Tom exclaimed.

“Fine, fine...then will you come down?” the god asked.

“Yes...” Tom whispered.

Loki wandered over to the spider and rested his hand down on the floor, poking one of its legs as it crawled onto his hand. He stood back up and Tom moved further back on the table, gripping his arms on either side as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The god smirked and started teasing Tom, threatening to throw the spider at him.

“Stop it Loki!” he roared.

The god chuckled and wandered over to the window as he opened it and placed the spider out into a garden bed of flowers.

“Off you pop little one,” he crooned.

When he closed the window and turned back, Tom was sliding off the table onto the rug, wiping tears away with his sleeve. Loki walked over to him, only to have the younger man push him away.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled.

“Darling,” Loki soothed.

“Don’t darling me Loki! I told you to get rid of it and you still hassled me with it. When will you realise that sometimes pranks and jokes aren’t funny!” Tom snapped.

Loki tilted his head.

“I am a trickster god, it’s in my nature my love,” he mused.

“I don’t give a damn, when I say stop I bloody mean it,” the actor grumbled.

“Come back to bed, I’ll make you feel better,” Loki hummed, touching his arm gently.

“Oh bugger off Loki!” Tom bellowed.

He walked around the god as he stormed down the hallway, Loki was right behind him.

“Thomas please don’t act like this,” he pleaded.

“I’m not in the mood Loki, I’m pissed off,” Tom answered.

They ended up in their bedroom as Tom started pulling clothes out from a drawer. Loki watched him, but said nothing as Tom stripped off and changed into the warmer clothing. The god didn’t even flinch at Tom being absolutely stark naked, he was used to him getting dressed in front of him now.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke, softly.

“Sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn’t have shoved the spider my way. Sorry, isn’t going to make me feel better. What will make me feel better is going for a walk,” Tom muttered.

“I’ll come with you,” Loki crooned.

“Alone!” Tom yelled, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

Loki backed away, his face going blank as he watched Tom wrap himself up warmly. It wasn’t snowing outside but it definitely was chilly. Tom wiped at more tears that fell down his cheeks, mumbling to himself as he slipped his shoes on. He didn’t even look at Loki as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. The god sat down on the bed, elbows resting on his thighs as he ran his hands through his long, raven black hair.

“You absolute fool,” he mumbled.

Being with Tom for so long had made Loki feel more emotions than he ever thought he could feel. Tears filled his eyes as they slid down his pale cheeks, his breathing shaky and uneven. He gasped out a sob as he covered his eyes and held his other arm around himself. Loki had always managed to piss Tom off in some way, they’d argued a lot more than they usually would. He supposed that’s what would happen when they were married, he knew the stories. But their love was thicker than blood and their bond was everlasting.

Loki would be an idiot to say that he didn’t love Tom as much as he said he did. He loved the young actor more than could be written in a novel, more than what could be said in poetry. Loki remembers their wedding day so well, it was two years ago today, Tom must have forgotten, maybe a little. The god remembered when he quoted a Shakespeare sonnet to Tom in his vows, seeing the tears in Tom’s eyes as he listened intently made Loki positively sure that Tom was his for as long as they both should live.

_“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May. And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines. And too often is his gold complexion dimm'd: And every fair from fair sometimes declines. By chance or natures changing course untrimm'd; By thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade.When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see. So long lives this and this gives life to thee,”_

Loki’s tears fell onto the cream coloured carpet as he thought back to that special day. It was a private little ceremony, just the two of them, only them. They stood under the tree in their spacious backyard, the delicate orange petals showering over them as they exchanged their vows and rings. That’s all Loki and Tom wanted, they didn’t want a fancy wedding, much to their friends and families dismay. To Loki it was like they were the only two left on the Earth, a single soul combined by two bodies, by two hearts. Every time they were close together, Loki could hear Tom’s beating heart thrumming in his chest with a calm beat, it always put him at ease. Their chemistry was so strong, that every night when things got intimate, Loki was always gentle, so attentive to Tom. Even with his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, Loki would whisper sweet nothings until all Tom could cry out was his name. Their partnership was something completely different.

_“You’re a bloody idiot. But you’re my idiot, and I adore you for that,”_

The god let out a choked laugh, recalling all the times he was so clumsy, but Tom would always come to his aid. They were very domestic and the very thought of Tom holding a little bundle of joy in his arms, made the god’s heart swell enormously.

“Oh I love you so much Thomas, I truly do...” he whispered.

Loki was going to try and fix this whole mess up.

* * *

Tom walked for hours and hours, through the parks, through the city of London. He stopped into a cafe for lunch and was greeted by a few fans. They always asked questions about Loki, most of the media was aware of their relationship, most of the world even. Tom always answered the questions with a smile on his face, no matter how upset or angry he became because of that morning. He’d spent a while in the supermarket buying things for dinner, though he didn’t know if Loki would be joining him, or if he’d join Loki for that matter. Yet he hoped they would have dinner together, he was feeling a little guilty about what happened. By the time he got home it was 4pm, the sun was starting to set now and Tom was absolutely exhausted. When he walked into the house, all the lights were off and it was quiet, far too quiet. It made Tom feel uneasy, it made him feel like maybe Loki had taken off, maybe he’d gone back to Asgard.

“Loki?” he spoke.

Silence.

“Darling?” he called, setting the bags down in the kitchen.

Still nothing. Tom’s face fell as he wandered into the dining room, no sign of Loki at the table. He went into the lounge and flicked the light on, gasping as he saw a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. His eyes looked around the room, wondering if Loki was going to sneak up on him. But there was no sign of his green eyed beauty.

“Oh Loki...” he breathed out.

He walked around the couch and sat down, picking the card up from beside the flowers.

_"If you find these, I’ve gone for a walk, don’t fret pet. I’ve left a few gifts for you, but you’ll have to play a game if you want to get them..." - Loki xx_

Tom chuckled.

“You and your bloody games,” he sighed.

He turned the card over and saw another message scrawled beautifully on the white card.

_"Your first gift is these roses. Red...for romance, love, to show how much I love and adore you. Lavender...for enchantment and love at first sight, to show you that when I first lay eyes on you, I found you enchanting, and I fell so deeply for you. Pink, for gratitude and appreciation, to show you that I appreciate all you have done for me. And orange, for desire and passion, to remind you of the flowers we had in the room for our honeymoon when we first made love and to show you how much I desire you when you are near. Now, walk out to the old oak tree, something is waiting for you there..." - Loki xx_

Tom couldn’t help but awe at the sweetness of it. How in the hell could he stay mad at this? He sighed and stood up, placing the card back on the table. The actor quickly put away the cold foods in the fridge then went down the hall to the back door. He let it swing open, the cool air blasting his face as he pulled the scarf over his mouth, nose and cheeks. The walk wasn’t far, Tom enjoyed walking to the tree anyway. They had a pathway built in to lead them there, it wound around corners like a snake and sometimes Loki would chase Tom until he caught up with him, they were big children at heart. Tom loved those moments.

_“Come on Thomas where are you hiding!” Loki laughed._

_“I’m not telling you!” Tom sang back._

_The god rolled his eyes as he jogged down the pathway, listening for any sounds that might indicate where Tom was. He liked to cheat then and create a few clones of himself and send them off to find the younger man. When Loki heard a shocked cry in the distance, he smirked and ran over to where he heard it from._

_“Loki! Let me go!” Tom grumbled, struggling in the grip of a clone._

_“I found you,” Loki purred._

_Tom looked over at the god, frowning slightly._

_“You used your clones again!” he protested._

_“I like cheating in games,” Loki crooned._

_“You arse,” Tom laughed._

_Loki grinned as he took Tom’s wrist and waved the clone away, bringing the blonde into his arms. Tom had sandy blonde hair then, he’d be getting his hair back to black soon for another role he was doing soon._

_“My sweet, beautiful mortal,” the god hummed, tilting Tom’s chin up a little._

_“Loki...” Tom whispered, blushing slightly._

_The god grinned as he lent down and captured Tom’s lips in his, sweet and tenderly. He always loved the prize at the end for winning the game...well, cheating in the game really._

Tom smiled, wiping away a single tear that decided to escape. He wondered where Loki was, he didn’t like being all by himself most of the time. When he was reading, he enjoyed the silence. But being in the house, with it being so cold and dark, he didn’t like it one bit. He came into the clearing, the oak tree standing tall, the branches twisting out from all directions, leaves falling from the autumn season. Their handmade wedding arch still sat under there, decorated with green, gold and black like Loki’s armour. The god hardly wore it often, unless Tom asked him to, if he was feeling a little...playful, in a sense. Hanging on the arch was another card and also a pair of rings, exactly like the ones they had for their wedding. Tom looked at his that was on his ring finger and turned it around with his thumb. He picked the card off the rings and rolled them around in his palm, holding them up as they glinted in the evening sun.

_"I decided to get replicas of our rings, should we ever lose them, though I hope we don’t. Something is different about these though. On one is my name, on the other is yours. You’re to wear the one with my name, so people will know you are mine and only mine. It might seem like I am labelling you my property, but I am not, even so, you are a precious piece of property anyway. The one with your name, I will wear. Keep both of them safe and head over to our little conservatory, there is a book in there, open the book and you will find what you seek..." - Loki xx_

The thought of Loki doing all this just to cheer Tom up made him love the god even more. All the simple things are what Tom loved most about Loki. He pocketed the rings and left the card back on the arch as he walked back down the path. Tom turned left and went down the short path to the conservatory they had built. They would sit in there in the Spring, reading and listening to music. And at night they would open up the glass roof and stare up at the stars while in each other’s arms. Sometimes, Loki would make small wisps of green magic dance up into the sky and Tom would stare in wonder and excitement.

Loki was ever the romantic, especially with Tom, always with Tom. When he would sneak up on Tom while the young actor made dinner, he’d press light kisses to his neck and hum into the crook of his neck. He’d whisper a simple ‘I love you’ and Tom would smile, blush or say ‘I love you too’ in return. He pushed the door open to the conservatory and looked around for the book Loki told him about. There was one poking out of the bookcase, that would usually sit in neatly with the rest. Tom grinned and grabbed it, seeing that it was book that they both had filled with quotes made by William Shakespeare. He opened it up to where the card was sticking out at the top. It was on a page where Tom wrote his favourite quote of all time.

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves,” he spoke.

His fingers delicately took the card, as he wiped more tears away. Loki made him so happy, it was unbelievable.

_"I won’t be joining you for dinner, I am so sorry pet. But I love you unconditionally and decided to book you a dinner and a show at the theatre restaurant just down the road. Wear your best suit, you know my favourite, the bright blue one with your white shirt, you look ever so ravishing..."_

Tom laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners.

_"On the next page is your ticket, your reservation is for seven, so you better hurry and get your backside there on the dot. I’m not sure when I will return. But know that when I do, I will shower you with all the love you need, all the love you deserve. Although, each moment spent without you cripples my heart and I should be back sooner than you think. Don’t wait up for me, rest my darling Thomas. I love you, truly, madly, deeply..." - Loki xx_

When Tom turned to the next page he saw a drawing on the empty page, along with the ticket for his dinner. Loki was quite a good drawer, and he’d made a little sketch for Tom. It showed Tom standing on the table, shaking like he did that very morning. He frowned until he moved to the next slide and saw Loki walking in, looking extra heroic as he stomped on the spider. Tom covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed loudly. In the end slide, Tom had his arms wrapped around Loki’s neck, kissing his hero. Underneath was some writing and it made Tom laugh and smile with glee.

_"I will always protect you from those nasty little insects..." - Loki xx_

“Oh darling,” Tom gushed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Tom never knew he could be this happy. He’d married the right man...the perfect man. Loki was the one who kept his heart beating. The younger man took the ticket and put the book back in the shelf as he left the conservatory. He made his way back to the house as quick as he could. It was strange how Loki didn’t even have to be there to make him smile.

* * *

It was 11pm by the time Tom arrived home after dinner, the show went for a few hours but it was worth it. He would have preferred if Loki was there, but he enjoyed it none the less. If anything, he was exhausted, so he had a quick bath and then settled down in bed and read for a while. By midnight he was sound asleep, chest rising and falling calmly as he slept in the half empty bed. He was going to try and stay awake until Loki came home, but his body was begging him to put it to rest. The blonde fell asleep to some music playing softly out of the stereo in the room, he slept better that way when Loki wasn’t around.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_   
_Into my brain, into none of the above_   
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_   
_This spark of black that I seem to love_

The front door of the house opened quietly, then closed just as quietly. Loki pulled his scarf and coat off, leaving him in a black button up and grey trousers. He’d spent some time out and about in London for hours, thinking he needed to clear his head before he came home to Tom. He could hear the music playing in the bedroom as he walked down the hallway. The god peered into their study and saw the roses, rings and the dinner ticket sitting on the desk. A smile crossed his face as he turned the lamp off in the hallway, before going to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Tom was on his side, back to him, snoring peacefully, the music still playing away.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_   
_Don't even try to hold it back_   
_Just let go_

Loki chuckled softly, they usually just let the songs play on shuffle, so anything could play during the night. He waved his hand and his clothes lay over a chair in the corner of the room, leaving him in his briefs. The god let out a small yawn as he pulled the sheets back and settled into bed. He didn’t know whether to wrap his arm around Tom or not, he didn’t want to startle him. Loki decided just to lay on his back and rest his arms above his head as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Only two minutes passed by when Loki felt a sudden wait on his waist. He opened his eyes slowly and waved his hand as the candles beside the bed lit up. The glow from them lit up the person above him, a coy smile crossing his face.

“Hello pet,” he crooned.

“Hello, darling,” Tom purred. “You’ve been gone far too long,” he added.

“Have I?” Loki questioned.

Tom lent down, eyelids dipped slightly as his breath brushed across Loki’s lips.

“Yes...” he whispered.

Loki’s mouth curved at the corner, his eyes locking with Tom’s. He loved how blue they were, how they sparkled in the light, the flames from the candles were reflected in them too. Loki moved his hands as he smoothed them through Tom’s soft blonde hair, closing his eyes before opening them again.

“You smell wonderful,” he hummed.

“I had a bath before bed, scented soaps and lotions, the lot,” Tom crooned.

The god let out a low purr as he tilted his head a little.

“Must you tease me like this?” he asked.

“You should have stayed,” Tom teased. “We could have had a bath together,” he continued, pressing a soft kiss to Loki’s jaw.

Loki breathed out a low gasp, his hands running down to cup Tom’s jaw. He saw the black spread across Tom’s iris’ the blue fading away from his view. The god grinned and rolled his hips up, earning a soft moan from the blonde above him.

“Loki...” he hissed, hands pressed gently on his lover’s chest. “I can feel that you dirty sod,” he laughed, huskily.

“Oh but pet, you were meant to,” Loki replied, leaning up to brush his lips on Tom’s.

Tom shivered.

“So cold,” he soothed.

“Then warm them for me,” Loki whispered.

His lover didn’t have to be asked twice, he took Loki’s lips into his, lips parting slightly as the god beneath him did the same. Loki’s fingers trailed down Tom’s back to his thighs as he gave them a soft squeeze. Tom keened and gasped into the kiss, lips parting wider. Loki took his chances and grabbed Tom’s tongue with his own, smirking into the passionate kiss. The blonde moaned and rocked his hips slowly, making Loki groan from his throat.

“Thomas...” he growled.

“Darling...I need you, right now, all of you,” Tom gasped, feeling Loki bite gently on his neck.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Loki taunted.

“Shut up you bastard,” Tom chuckled, biting his lip gently.

“I think not,” the god retorted.

Tom grinned before moaning again, head falling back as Loki rolled his hips again. Loki waved his hand and their briefs were gone, a small hum leaving the god’s lips. He loved the feeling of Tom’s bare skin against his own, hands massaging the actor’s thighs tenderly. It was the first time in a while where Loki wasn’t going to take this slow, Tom felt exactly the same. He ran his hands up to Tom’s lower back, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him up more. Tom sighed happily, feeling Loki’s cock press against his arse.

“You are...simply beautiful my love,” Loki purred.

“I’m really not,” Tom answered.

“But you are...look at your flushed cheeks, you’re so wanton darling, you’re so...delectable,” Loki hummed.

The blonde groaned, moving his hips back on Loki, making the god moan. He lined himself up and looked directly at Loki, hands pressed firm on the Asgardian’s chest. His breath hitched in his throat as he pushed himself down, lower...lower, until Loki bottomed out. Tom gave out a cry, tears stinging his eyes as he looked down at Loki.

“Oh, Thomas I-” Loki paused, letting out a small grunt when Tom rocked his hips down. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded.

“I didn’t plan to...you mewling quim,” Tom teased.

Loki’s eyes widened as he let out a short laugh.

“Oh...you naughty-nngh-man,” he groaned.

“You’re going to enjoy this...slowly...intimately,” Tom purred.

“Am I re-ah! Oh my,” Loki gasped loudly, hands tightening on Tom’s hips.

“Oh yes darling, you’ll enjoy every second. Now remain quiet,” the blonde mused.

And Loki did just that. The only sounds in the room were the music, Loki and Tom’s heavy breathing and skin against skin. Tom was kind to Loki during the endeavours, and not so kind in others. The god was a bit of mess as Tom pleasured him with every ounce of energy he had. Even when Tom started to go weary, Loki rested his hand against the actor’s stomach, a green glow swirling from his palm. The sensation it gave him drove Tom absolutely insane as he took Loki’s lips in his again. And when they reached their peak, Tom’s scream of Loki’s name echoed in the house as the god cried out also. When they came down from their high, Tom fell to Loki’s side and was pulled into the Asgardian’s chest, feeling his warmth engulf him. Loki pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s forehead and waved his hand as the sheets lay over them comfortably. They fell asleep with the sounds of each other’s gentle breathing and both knew, tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

By morning, Loki was awake early, while Tom still slept. He’d made some tea and cooked some toast as well, setting them down on the dining table. The small television in the room was on as Loki watched the morning weather, apparently there was a huge snowfall coming, so he and Tom would have to grab the shopping early in case it barricaded them in their house. A small grin sat on his lips as he remembered last night, taking a small sip of tea. He quite loved the fact that they made it quick, yet still intimate at the same time. Loki had so many wicked ideas running through his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

“What are you chuckling at?” a sleepy voice spoke.

Loki turned in his chair, eyeing Tom up and down who was wrapped up in a blue jumper and grey sweatpants.

“Oh nothing love,” the god hummed.

“You’re lying,” Tom huffed, pursing his lips.

“I was just thinking of how...sensual last night was,” Loki purred.

“Oh...” Tom whispered, a rosy blush crossing his cheeks. “Was it okay?” he asked.

“Okay? My dear Thomas it was exhilarating. I would very much like to do it again, but I have so many ideas. You’ll have to wait,” he crooned.

“You utter tease,” Tom grumbled. “Is that toast?” he questioned.

“It is pet, I made you some,” Loki replied.

“I’m starving,” Tom mewled.

“I forgot to ask, how was dinner last night?” the god queried.

“Spectacular and the show was very good too,” he hummed.

Loki nodded with a small smile as he went back to watching the weather. Tom grabbed the plate of toast as he pulled the chair out beside Loki. He suddenly yelled as he jumped back, the toast falling from his hand.

“Fucking, Christ! There’s another one!” he screamed.

“Another what?” Loki asked.

“A bloody spider!” Tom cried, backing away from the table.

The god stood up and unfolded the newspaper as he went over to Tom’s chair. He nudged the spider onto the paper and then went to the window and dropped it into the garden. Tom half expected Loki to start laughing at him again, but he didn’t. Loki put the newspaper back on the table then made his way over to Tom. He took the blonde’s hands in his and kissed them softly.

“Are you alright?” he questioned.

“Yes I...you didn’t laugh...” Tom whispered.

Loki smiled as he ran his hands down Tom’s arms, before bringing him in for a warm embrace.

“That was before, this is now...you don’t like spiders, and I said I’d protect you from them, I keep my word,” the god soothed.

“You absolute sap,” Tom laughed.

“Now who’s laughing?” Loki teased.

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” the younger man demanded.

The Asgardian grinned as he pulled Tom close and pressed his lips tenderly to his lover’s. When they pulled away, Tom was breathless as he rested his forehead against Loki’s, running his fingers through the god’s hair.

“I have a little something,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Loki responded.

Tom reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out the two replica rings Loki had bought. Loki smiled as he took the one with his name on it, taking the blonde’s hand gently in his as he slid it on his finger above his wedding ring. His lover smiled as he took the one with his name on it and put it onto Loki’s finger above his wedding ring.

“I love you,” Tom crooned.

“I love you too darling,” Loki soothed. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” he added.

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Tom replied.

Loki took Tom’s left hand in his, wrapping his right arm around the blonde’s waist as he started to sway them from side to side. He changed the channel on the TV to the jazz music station as he and Tom started to slow dance.

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May. And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,” he continued.

“And too often is his gold complexion dimm'd. And every fair from fair sometimes declines. By chance or natures changing course untrimm'd,” Tom whispered.

“By thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest. Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,” the god breathed out.

“When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe or eyes can see. So long lives this and this gives life to thee,” the blonde finished.

They smiled contently at each other, sharing another quick kiss as they lost themselves in the feel of the music, of each other’s love. As Loki dipped Tom, he laughed with joy. If he could spend a lifetime with Loki, he would, he promised he would. Their journey was only just beginning, and Tom couldn’t wait until the house was filled with the ' _pitter patter'_ of baby feet. A little family to call their own.

_His beauty shall in these black lines be seen, and they shall live, and he in them still green..._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like a sequel to this with parents Tom & Loki, I think it'd be sweet :)


End file.
